bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
XL
XL was originally XR's predecessor who went rogue due to faulty programming. Ever since being reactivated after his decommission, XL has sought revenge against Star Command. He usually worked solo, as well as cooperating with a number of criminals. He was finally allowed to return to Star Command at Buzz Lightyear's insistence after turning on NOS-4-A2. Physical Appearance XL is what has been described as a "Frankenstein's monster" sort of robot; he possesses a head similar to XR's, but red, and with smaller, beady eyes, one of which is yellow and larger than the other. His original Star Command body was a near exact duplicate of the one XR has except for having only one tread and a more rectangular dome. His pieced together body contained parts from several different robots, all connected to a huge body, giving him an intimidating look. Upon reforming, his body is now a photocopier/fax machine, with one tread like his original body and thin arms. History Early history XL was originally created by the LGMs to be the first robotic Space Ranger, but due to his violent and destructive personality, Commander Nebula gave the order to have the rogue robot deactivated. All information regarding the creation and development of XL was later placed into the XL file, which was made accessible only to Commander Nebula himself. This event was what led to Nebula's prejudice against robots and the idea of a robot ranger in particular, though like XR after him the LGMs got permission to build him by sneaking the authorization form in with one of their vacation requests, which he would often sign without looking. XL Some time after the creation of XR and the formation of Team Lightyear, Evil Emperor Zurg reactivated XL to help him destroy Star Command. XL had every intent to take revenge upon Nebula for shutting him down. Prior to facing Commander Nebula, XL proceeded to steal state-of-the-art robot parts from both Star Command and other robotic facilities across the galaxy. His heists soon caught the attention of Star Command, who then deployed Team Lightyear to catch the culprit. XL soon revealed himself to the team. After some digging, Buzz and XR soon learned from Commander Nebula of XL's origins at Star Command. Later on, XL soon broke into Star Command and kidnapped the Commander, imprisoning him in a cage beneath of a field of lasers within the robot's asteroid home. Here he revealed his intentions to his "father" to claim revenge on him. Team Lightyear, however, was able to mount a rescue by pursuing XL's asteroid base, successfully breaking through its primary defenses. Seeing that his enemies were about to break through, XL started to lower the laser grid onto Nebula with the intent of using it to kill him. When Team Lightyear eventually entered the heart of XL's lair, most of its members were incapacitated by the robot's weapons, with XR notably being torn to pieces. Fortunately, Buzz was not captured, and was able to reassemble XR so he could plug into a computer terminal and activate all the robot parts lying around, commanding them to attack XL. As they did, XL was knocked down, and the traps that held Mira Nova, Booster, and Commander Nebula were deactivated. Afterwards, Team Lightyear was left to wonder exactly who had XL reactivated... The Return of XL Furious after being defeated by XR, XL examined their blueprints and determined that only one component appeared to be different between them: XR possessed an "AFD." Believing the component to be the cause of his defeat, XL captured XR and removed it, installing it in himself. Later, he captured XR again after his "younger brother" took a delivery job in hopes of being able to obtain a replacement. XR ended up bringing XL the final component for his latest evil invention, a dangerously modified version of a Star Command g-force trainer. XL put XR in the machine and set it running, capturing the rest of Team Lightyear when they arrived to rescue their friend. However, the investigations of XR's teammates led to a surprise revelation: AFD stood for Air-Freshening Device, installed by the LGMs due to their dislike of how XR smelled. Realizing that he had not lost a vital component, XR threw several coins out as he was being propelled by the g-force machine, destroying it and damaging XL. Bunzel Fever XL later hired Torque to bring him a special component on Tradeworld, which allowed him to upgrade himself with more powerful robotic limbs. Though he initially posed a considerable threat to Team Lightyear, he was defeated yet again when Booster Munchapper, under the influence of Jo-Adian Bunzel Fever, ripped him apart after mistaking him for a Bunzel. Head Case In yet another plot to get revenge on Star Command, XL kidnapped XR and stole his body, disguising his head so that he could impersonate his younger brother and infiltrate Star Command. Succeeding in doing so, he planted a bomb intended to destroy the station, but found himself unable to escape. Mistaken for XR, who, due to a misunderstanding, was believed to be showing signs of mental fatigue, he was taken to a therapy session. His plan was ultimately thwarted when XR managed to escape using XL's discarded body and then helped Buzz realize that he was the true XR, which led Buzz to return XR to his own body so that he could disable the bomb. Revenge of the Monsters Some time later, XL formed an alliance with NOS-4-A2, the two of them infiltrating Star Command and capturing Ty Parsec in order to turn him into Wirewolf. The first stage of their plan complete, the trio traveled to Planet Z, where they succeeded in ousting Zurg and taking over. However, XL began to get an inkling of his lesser role in the alliance, as NOS-4-A2 was quick to claim dominion over Zurg's fortress. XL then fulfilled his primary task, creating a machine that would spread Ty's affliction to other organic beings, providing NOS-4-A2 with a virtually unlimited food supply. Sensing his increasing lack of use to NOS-4-A2 as anything but another meal, XL volunteered to hunt down Buzz and XR, who managed to help him see the error of his ways. Returning to his original purpose, XL helped defeat NOS-4-A2 and undo their evil plans. Subsequently, his head was attached to a copying machine and he was allowed to rejoin the Star Command staff, despite Nebula's unease at the notion. Personality Being an early prototype artificial intelligence, XL's personality is highly unstable, erratic and prone to irrational behavior. Due to feelings of abandonment and inadequacy, he constantly seeks to physically improve himself to the point of physical superiority, despite lacking the mental faculties to match. Due to this, XL is difficult to overpower, but easy to outsmart, and more often than not is the victim of his own actions when defeated. He also can't seem to understand literary sayings, as in the case of "Revenge of the Monsters". Despite his long list of crimes and personality defects, deep down, all XL truly wants is the love and respect he never had from those he holds close to him, especially Commander Nebula. Unfortunately, he will go to any means necessary in order to attain that respect, no matter how insane his actions may seem. Abilities When XL was a villain, he had a series of weapons and equipment at hand due to his mismatched parts. Most were secured in his two arms, both of which were different and were used for different tasks, as well as his chassis. Chassis Stolen from one of the latest warbots, XL's chassis had the ability to deflect the Rangers' laser attacks due to its armarillium plating. It contained a rocket in the back compartment that allowed XL to fly and stored nets that he used for capturing. Left Arm XL's left arm was stolen from a research facility originally used for conducting experiments on objects and performing delicate work. However, XL used it to spew corrosive acid that could easily eat through metal, and because of its ability to extend, XL would use it to grab objects from a long distance. This arm's ability to spew acid also allows him to easily escape from prison. Right Arm XL's right arm was probably the most complex and diverse of all his attachments, modified to suit his needs as an arsenal of weapons. It could morph into three guns, each with a different set of abilities. The first gun could shoot bolts of plasma; the second, appearing almost like a machine gun, fired off laser blasts; the third, the largest of the three, looked like a cannon that shot the largest and deadliest plasma bolts. Besides morphing into guns, his arm could also morph into a sawblade, a drill, a studded mace, an egg-beater, a sledgehammer, and a strange sort of drill with metal clampings around it that XR once called a "drill with teeth". His arm could also spark with electricity and send electrical currents at people to stun them. Last, but not least, XL's right arm had a compartment similar to his chassis where he stored nets, and a special modded compartment with three distinctly-labeled buttons: blaster, acid and escape from prison. (Ironically, only his left arm could shoot acid and when the last button was once activated by XR during the events of "Head Case", it activated his left arm to shoot acid at the bars and escape.) Quotes XL *"You got some kind of problem, Pipsqueak?" *"Scrap?! Have you seen scrap do that?! Huh?!??!?! I DON'T THINK SO!!!" *"See, this was an 'okay' arm (he tears off his old right arm and replaces it with the new one) But...(laughs) I want better than okay. I want something distinctive!" *"I beg to differ, Ranger! You've told me exactly what I need to know." *"Flaws? What flaws? Do you see any flaws?!" *"What is it with these people?!" *"Hey! What does he have that I don't? I need to know!" The Return of XL * "Now just sit still. You won't feel a thing. You know... except for the EXCRUCIATING PAIN!!" * "Aw, c'mon! The begging for mercy's my favourite part of this!" * "It seems you all have front-row seats to my kid brother's destruction!" * "I wondered where that stupid country-fresh scent was coming from!" (pulls out and crushes AFD) Bunzel Fever * (Referring to Torque's clones) "Do I have to pay all of them too?" * "Money?! I'm gonna be a doomsdude, and all you can think about is money?!" * "I'll beat you with one arm - (Buzz shoots his arm off) - Uh... laying on the floor." * (Mira shoots his second arm off) "So, I'll beat you with my legs! I got a kick like a mule!" * "Aw, go ahead man, what do I care? I'm just a torso! Look at me!" * "Sh'yeah right! Like I'm gonna surrender to a Princess!" * "Hello, soon-to-be mashed Rangers!" * (Referring to Booster shouting, "BUNZEL!") "Why does he keep saying that?" Head Case To be added Revenge of the Monsters * "Look, let me just get the Wirewolf guy, and then I'm outta here." * "C'mon! As a fellow Star Command washout, I can offer Ty valuable emotional support!" * "I guess that's OK, as long as I still have my evenings and weekends of terror." * (After Wirewolf rips his arm off) "Bad dog! Hey, I need that!" * "Um... I'm sure it was just a slip of the lip, but don't you mean 'we', as in 'we shall rule the cosmos'?" * "We just happened to be in the quadrant, so we thought we'd stop by and TAKE OVER!" * "Um, what's with all the 'N's? Are we sharing this palace or do I get my own?" * "Plans for one nasty ray gun coming right...ugh! Paper jam!" * "I mean, you need me, right? 'Cause I'm the guy who's gonna help you nab Ty Parsec, and ah, oh, uh, I already did that... Well, I'm the guy who's gonna guide you through Zurg's planetary defenses... Oh wait, did that too... Hey! There's only one guy in the galaxy who can whip up the plans to the Wirewolf Cannon... which... is... already... done..." * "Armorellium plating! Nice, huh?" * "You know, with all our fancy, high-tech weaponry, sometimes it's nice to get back to the basics - simple crushing!" * (When Buzz tell him he doesn't have to vaporize them) "I know, but filleting gets so messy." * "Let's just say, when I defeated Lightyear, my little brother went to pieces! Ha ha ha he he he hee!" * "Hey, little brother! We did it! High five!" * (After being turned into a photocopier) "Ready to reduce and collate, sir!" * "Say, Dad, this weekend, can you take XR and me to the Star Command family picnic?" Trivia * Unlike XR, whose name is shorthand for "Experimental Ranger", XL's full name is unknown. His name is, however, a pun on extra large, which suited his large, mismatched body as a villain. * Zurg's specific reasoning for reactivating XL is unknown, and may have been done simply to create a new threat to Star Command and perhaps help him destroy his enemies. * XL's entire character is a nod to Frankenstein's Monster. Much like the monster, XL has a body made up of the parts of other robots, a desire to take revenge on his creator/"father", and sometimes destroys things even when he doesn't intend to. ** Like Frankenstein's monster, XL had screws placed around his head. ** Revenge of the Monsters took advantage of XL's Frankenstein's monster appearance, teaming him with the vampire-esque NOS-4-A2 and the werewolf-based Wirewolf. * XR is voiced by comedian Bobcat Goldthwait, who had previously voiced the character Pain in Disney's Hercules movie and animated series. * XL is one of the few villains in the series to reform. Appearances Episodes *XL *The Return of XL *A Zoo Out There (no lines) *Bunzel Fever *Head Case *Revenge of the Monsters *War and Peace and War (montage, no lines) Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Space Rangers